


November 4, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower when he protected his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's attack.





	November 4, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower when he protected his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's attack and the enemy vanished with jewelry he managed to steal by a Metropolis shop.

THE END


End file.
